How long is forever ?
by Speeter
Summary: Makura Kurosaki, 12 ans, remonte le temps jusqu'à l'époque ou son père était encore un jeune adulte pour tenter de sauver leur futur, quitte à y risquer sa propre existence.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voila, je me lance (encore une fois) dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction sur Bleach. Une histoire qui trotte dans ma tête depuis des années (sisi) ! J'avais publié cette histoire il y a au moins 4 ans mais je n'ai jamais réussi à la poursuivre…Le problème est que en 4 ans, l'histoire de Bleach a bien évoluée ! Le nouvel arc est palpitant et pourtant, je n'ai pas encore rattrapé mon retard…J'ai été tellement déçue que l'Arc Arrancar soit fini ainsi que j'ai laissé le manga de côté pendant un bon moment…Je me re-lance donc. Pour vous faire partager cette histoire qui me tient à cœur. Une histoire de famille. Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'adapter à l'évolution du manga !**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et lui seul.**

 **How long is forever ?**

 **Introduction**

 _Dans une petite boutique, un soir de printemps…_

-Ok mademoiselle ! Tu sais quoi faire pour rentrer.

L'homme au chapeau prit la petite main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. De sa main gauche, il déposa un badge dans sa paume. L'enfant baissa la tête, observant l'objet. Il ressemblait à ces badges que les vices-capitaines portent sur leur bras pour faire connaitre leur hiérarchie. Triangulaire, avec un dessin représentant un serpent se mordant la queue, taillé dans une matière ressemblant à du bois. Elle releva la tête :

-Oui je sais, Urahara.

-Bien, bien ! S'exclama-t-il en agitant son éventail. Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Makura ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, l'air déterminé. Elle était prête. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux, agitant sa frange, et se plaça bien droite, serrant le badge entre ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, se concentrant. Dans l'ombre, une jeune femme à la peau foncée s'approcha d'Urahara, son regard félin visant Makura. La jeune fille s'était entrainé encore et encore depuis des semaines afin d'accroitre sa pression spirituelle. Au premier abord, elle pensa que c'était de la folie de laisser une si jeune fille faire un tel voyage. Et pourtant après insistance, personne ne voyait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle accomplir cette mission. Elle, Makura Kurosaki âgée de seulement 12 ans. Yoruichi jeta un regard furtif sur l'homme au chapeau :

-Il y a plutôt intérêt pour toi qu'elle revienne, dit-elle sur un ton sévère.

-J'ai confiance en elle, répondit-il simplement.

Quelques secondes après, un halo de lumière apparu devant Makura. Se faisant de plus en plus massif, formant à présent une entrée assez grande pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Makura ouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur bondir d'excitation en voyant avec quelle facilité elle avait pu faire apparaitre le passage. Elle se tourna vers les deux adultes la regardant comme pour leur dire : « _Regardez, j'ai réussi ! Du premier coup, hahaha !_ » Ce qui eut pour effet direct de réduire l'entrée du passage lumineux. Elle tenta vainement de reprendre sa concentration mais sentait son pouvoir faiblir. Urahara pointa sa canne dans son dos :

-Ah ! Et surtout Makura, fermes les yeux, sinon tu seras malade !

Avant qu'elle puisse rétorquer, il appuya sa canne fermement contre sa colonne vertébrale, et la poussa de force dans le halo. Makura eut la sensation d'être dans une montagne russe, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien pour s'attacher. Elle se sentait projeter en avant, de plus en plus vite, la lumière l'aveuglait et la vitesse lui donnait la nausée, elle ferma les yeux. Puis, elle heurta lourdement le sol. Elle eut l'impression que tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Comme ces rêves que l'on fait, où l'on croit s'endormir puis nous avons la soudaine sensation de tomber dans le vide.

Allongée à plat-ventre sur un sol bétonné, elle tenait toujours fermement entre ses doigts le précieux badge. En aucun cas il ne devait la quitter, sinon s'en serait fini. Un vent frais la fit frissonner, elle se recroquevilla un instant sur elle-même, son ventre la faisant souffrir. Elle avait envie de vomir. Petit à petit, elle se sentit très seule, perdue, elle aurait voulu être dans son lit. Elle renifla un peu, puis se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, ses grands yeux bleus cherchant ne serait-ce qu'une petite goutte de lumière dans l'ombre. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se souvint alors de ce qu'Urahara lui avait dit avant de partir : «Une fois sortie du portail temporel, tu te retrouveras exactement à la même place d'où tu es partie. Retrouves moi dans ma boutique, soit calme, même si je ne te connais pas encore, je te ferais confiance. Mais sois direct. » Elle se redressa péniblement, ses jambes tremblantes, elle attacha son précieux objet à une ficelle et le mit autour de son cou, sous forme d'un long collier. Elle se rendit doucement compte qu'elle se trouvait en fait dans la cour extérieure du magasin Urahara. L'établissement de semblait pas avoir changé, mais il n'y avait aucune lumière. Elle ne pouvait ressentir de pression spirituelle, leur esprit étant enfermé le plus clair du temps dans leur Gigai. Ils ne pourraient pas non plus la sentir arriver, puisqu'elle aussi en avait un. Sans plus réfléchir, elle ouvrit doucement la porte coulissante de l'entrée du magasin. Elle se rendit compte que l'homme au bob s'obstinait à ne pas fermer ses portes le soir ! Même une quinzaine d'années avant sa naissance.

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la boutique. Elle avança à tâtons dans l'obscurité. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre du bas en sentant son pied se cogner bruyamment contre une marche, séparant le salon du hall d'entrée, elle tituba et lutta pour garder son équilibre. Elle s'accroupi et appuya sa main sur son pied douloureux. Elle se redressa, tendant ses mains en avant pour éviter tout autre obstacle, quand elle senti un tissu frôler le bout de ses doigts. Elle s'appuya un peu et tâta le textile. Tout en descendant ses bras, elle hurla en sentant des mains ! Elle recula et trébucha de nouveau, contre la table basse et tomba en arrière.

-Eh bien, tu pourrais au moins frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens, petite…

Un clic se fit entendre, la lumière s'alluma enfin et Makura se trouva nez à nez avec Kisuke Urahara, sa canne cachant son Zanpakuto pointée sur elle. L'homme affichait un petit sourire narquois à la fillette qui se frottait douloureusement l'arrière de la tête. Il était vêtu de son habituel vêtement aux couleurs vertes, mais ne portait pas son chapeau, laissant bien apparaitre ses yeux. Makura le regarda un instant. Il n'avait pas l'air bien plus jeune qu'à son époque…Il affichait toujours un air décontracté, tout en semblant si imperturbable…Elle tenta de se redresser, visiblement paniquée. Urahara baissa sa canne, voyant à quel point sa petite ''voleuse'' semblait jeune. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa la main, la tirant en avant pour la redresser. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre un moment, silencieux. Makura faisait mine de regarder ailleurs, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Elle prit finalement la parole :

-Je… suis pas une voleuse…Je…Je veux te parler, Urahara !

-« Te » ? Hé bien que de familiarité ! Et puis, les petites filles devraient être chez leurs parents à cette heure-ci, hm ? Quel âge as-tu ? Pas plus de 12 ans je pari.

-Hey ! Je suis pas une petite ! S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement vexée.

-Huhu…Entendre ca de la part d'une jeune fille qui n'arrive même pas à mes épaules, c'est amusant, répondit-il en agrandissant son sourire.

Makura s'approcha de lui, sortant complètement de la pénombre. Urahara s'arrêta un instant de sourire. Makura avait de longs cheveux roux lui arrivant au milieu du dos, une frange couvrant en partie son front. Ses cheveux devaient être un vrai calvaire à coiffer en vue de toutes les petites mèches rebelles pointant au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait un visage portant encore les traits de l'enfance, arrondi aux joues légèrement roses. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'1m45, et comme son visage, son corps trahissait son jeune âge. Elle avait également de grands yeux d'un bleu très foncé. Elle portait un jean troué sur le genou gauche, et un simple t-shirt noir à manches courtes, dessus était représenté ce qui semblait être un groupe de rock : Mazzers'. C'était une petite fille plutôt mignonne.

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, c'est étrange, dit-il doucement en se penchant vers elle.

La rouquine enfouit sa main dans son t-shirt préféré et en sortit son nouveau pendentif et le tendit vers lui, l'air sérieux. Le grand blond posa sa main dessus et ressentit une grande force spirituelle s'en émerger. Il se saisi entièrement de l'objet et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Cette énergie spirituelle s'en émanant…Cette force enfermée dans un seul objet. Cela ressemblait à une création très puissante, que seul un génie pourrait constituer.

-Où as-tu eu ça ?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tout.

Dans le calme de la nuit, ils parlèrent plusieurs heures. De la capacité incroyable que cet objet avait : Celle d'ouvrir temporairement un passage entre deux périodes. Celle de revenir à une époque où nous ne sommes même pas encore de ce monde. Makura ne tenait pas en place en expliquant la raison de sa venue. Elle gigotait, tournait en rond tout en tentant de convaincre Urahara de lui faire confiance. Ce qu'il fit étrangement.

-Durant ce mois-ci, il va se passer une chose ! Et il ne faut pas qu'elle arrive ! De là où je viens, c'est la guerre. La Soul Society est à feu et à sang ! A cause d'une seule erreur qui aurait pu être évitée… !

Il l'écouta attentivement. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque celle-ci lui dit son nom : Makura Kurosaki. Cette enfant, elle ressemblait à son père. Ce regard lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils le renvoyait à l'image d'Ichigo. Son discours était cohérent. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se féliciter intérieurement de sa future création !

-Tu m'as dit ! Enfin euh…Tu vas me dire que je vais pouvoir te faire confiance ! Enfin…Le toi futur je veux dire ! En parlant du toi de maintenant…Makura grogna et se frotta la tête, ne sachant même plus à quel temps s'exprimer. Le ''futur'' Urahara lui avait dit de tout faire pour rester auprès de son lui passé dans les premiers jours. Et de ne rien lui cacher. C'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle avait une profonde confiance en cet homme, mais actuellement il ne la connaissait pas…

Il se leva tranquillement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant :

-Tu vas aller dormir pour l'instant. On reparlera de tout ça plus en détails demain.

Makura pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, puis hocha pour lui exprimer son accord. Pour Kisuke Urahara, c'était déjà tout réfléchi. Oui, il allait aider cette petite.

 **Voila voila ! Une petite introduction. J'espère que le projet vous semble bien ! Des pitites reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions ? :3**


End file.
